1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to double containment pipe fittings and an apparatus to adhesively install the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to restraint elbows, lateral and T fittings of fiber reinforced single carrier double containment pipe and an adhesive make-up coupling for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general concept of providing a double or dual containment pipe system wherein an inner carrier pipe is concentrically located within an outer containment pipe to deliver dangerous or hazardous fluids is well known and an accepted commercial practice. Historical applications for such systems have been found in the nuclear, gas petroleum production and refining and chemical processing industries. The inner pipe is used to transport the hazardous or toxic fluid while the outer pipe is present to confine any leaks. Thus, it is also known to provide the annulus between the concentric pipes with various types of detectors and/or drainage apparatus to handle leakage.
With the advent of stricter governmental regulation concerning the piping of petroleum products, the anticipated increased use of various types of plastic pipes in double containment applications is a certainty. As such, methods of constructing fittings and method of installing and repair of plastic double confinement pipes containing such fittings is necessary.